


A Series of Unfortunate Events for The Good Doctor Volume 2

by Daily_Scenarios, Jase



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events for The Good Doctor [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: On a good day, Alex goes out shopping for a present in preparation for a party when he stumbles into someone familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**The Event At The Toy-Store**

* * *

 

 

It was June, the weather was nice, and Aaron thought they could both do with a day off. Liv was due back tomorrow, and since he was planning on keeping an eye on her, he just wanted to spend some quality time with Seb. That and... seeing how Paddy was painting the nursery before.... it just made him want to cuddle up Seb more. 

“So, where to?” - asked Robert after Aaron mentioned the idea. 

“I don't know, a walk in the park, an afternoon in Hotten? Anything.” - he smiled as he picked up Seb. 

“What brought this on?” - asked Robert. 

“It's just... he's gonna grow up so fast, I wanna make the most of it.” - he said kissing Seb's head. 

“Alright then. Let's go to Hotten.” 

They didn't need any further plans, they just hopped into the car and that was it. They never really planned out anything, it was a joy wherever they went as a family. 

They had lunch in a not too posh place, where there was a playroom in the corner for kids, not that either of them would let Seb out of sight. Plus he was perfectly fine with Aaron making funny faces at him. He didn't need much, just the attention of his daddies, and he got that.

They ended up in a toy-shop. The idea was somewhat mutual, because they always found something cute, and immediately thought how Seb would like it. So they tried to make him pick his choice himself. He liked pointing at stuff anyway.

 

Alex thought this day will be better than any other before. He was due to a party tomorrow. His nephew turned 1 a couple of days ago and the whole family's gonna have a party. He just needed the perfect present. That's why he thought it's gonna be a great idea to go to the biggest toy-store in Hotten. 

He regretted that decision when he heard a familiar voice. 

“No, no Robert just hold him, and I pick out the teddies.” - said Aaron with a little laugh. Alex didn't see them, he was standing an aisle away, but he could look through the shelves. He saw Aaron with two big teddies in his hands. Then he heard a baby giggling.  _Must be Seb_ he thought.

He decided to get a better view, because no matter how awkward the situation was, he just wanted to see it. 

He got to the end of the aisle and stuck out his neck to get a little peek. His heart shattered the minute he saw them. The three of them, together. It's not like he didn't knew that they were together, but to see them? As a family? It was more than awful. He saw Aaron leaning closer until he kissed the little boy's head, then poked his nose. 

“Come on, just pick one.” - said Robert.  _He was always so arrogant,_  he thought.  _Why couldn't he just wait for a minute. Aaron deserves so much better._ He was busy slagging off Robert in his head, until he realized that Aaron wasn't annoyed one bit. The opposite. He started laughing. Like really laughing. It was a happiness he never really saw on his face. 

“You just wanna have an ice cream already.” - he said to Robert before he looked at Seb – “Your daddy has a sweet tooth, but we're going nowhere until you choose yourself a new friend alright?” - he winked at him. Alex was close enough to hear everything and he genuinely wondered how could they make it work. But then he recalled the times when Aaron was babysitting for Robert.... willingly, and he decided he must have loved that child from the first time he saw him. Because no matter how painful it was to admit, Aaron always loved Robert, and since he came with a kid in a baggage Aaron must have accepted that. It certainly seemed so from where he was standing. Well not standing.... more like halfway hiding behind a big Lego figure, with his jacket in his hand, praying that they won't recognize him. They didn't seem like they care about anything but their family though. 

Alex was so focused on getting out of there as fast as he could, that he didn't see how close he was standing to a big pile of toys. His jacket caught in one of them, and that made a massive noise, as the boxes fell down and all over the floor. Of course people looked right at him. He kept apologizing as he tried to pick most of them up. 

“You alright mate?” - shouted Aaron. They were at the other end of the aisle now, from a good distance away, so they didn't really see his face.... at least Aaron didn't. 

“Yeah. It's fine.” - he said, hoping they didn't recognize him. He put the boxes back in their places faster than getting ready for an operation, then he just left. He decided to get his present from another toy-shop. Preferably one without his ex and his family in it. 

“Wasn't that.... Alex?” - asked Robert after he heard the man's voice. It sounded familiar. 

“Who?” 

“Erm... Alex? Your ex?”

“Don't know.” - he shrugged – “Anyway, how about I hold him, and you make him choose. If you want your precious ice cream today, that is.” - he smiled.

They didn't even care about the man anymore. Was it Alex? It didn't matter. At least not to them.

 

 


	2. The Even With His Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go for a day out with their favorite little man. Alex has a date...with his mum.

 

Short giggles fill the air, giggles that are closely followed by a loud bellowing laugh. The sound is that of pure joy and bewilderment, as Seb’s feet fly high in the sky, for him that is, and quickly swing back down to the ground. The little lad can’t help but let the sounds fly out of his mouth as his favorite people in the world swing him into the air. His daddies. Robert and Aaron both holding on to a hand of his. Every few steps along their walk, both of them look down at him, waiting for his tiny head to turn and look at both of them with a smile, and then together they shout, “LIFT OFF!”

His tiny little feet flail in the art as he squeals with joy, the ground beneath him suddenly gone, and the sky seems to be his new home if only for seconds. He comes back down with giggles that melt both his father's hearts, they smile down at him as his jumps on his feet waiting for the next lift off. It’s moments like this they have to enjoy like no other, they record them into the fabric of their memories, momentos they can always think back on when he’s not with them. A problem they know they’ll figure out one day. They put the sad part aside because there’s no point in ruining what they have, what they are enjoying, and take what they can get.

It was a lazy weekend that they had Seb for and they decided to go out for a night in town, just the three of them. A chance to spoil him rotten as they knew he should be. A stop for breakfast, where Robert did his best to teach the little porridge monster how to use a spoon on his own, a task that Aaron told him was impossible, only for Robert to show him off when it happened. “YES!” He shouted. “See, I told you he could do it!” He gloated. “That’s my boy.” A celebration that last all of five minutes before Seb’s hands made their way into his bowl. Aaron simply looked at Robert and chuckled.

“What? That’s still a win.” Robert gave Aaron a look. “I said I’d teach him how to use the spoon on his own, and he did.”

“He’s a baby, Robert.” Aaron teased. “Aren’t ya, mate?” He cooed at Seb. “There’s nothing wrong with him being a mess. Besides...he does take after you.”

“Oi...what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re a mess, Robert.” He laughed. “You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it.” It was a fact, everyone knew it. Yeah, he put on a good show, but Robert was a mess. “But you’re my mess.” Aaron smiled. A smile that reached his eyes. One that was reserved for Robert and only Robert. The grumpy little shit that he is, only a handful of people could actually make him smile, yet only one person could make him smile so hard he felt it in his chest, in his heart.

“Soft lad.” Robert smiled.

The toy shop that had followed breakfast turned into more of a shopping spree. Toy after toy had filled Robert’s arms, and all he could do was groan as Aaron continued to add to the pile. And here he had always thought Aaron hated shopping. A fact that no longer applied when it came to Seb.

“I think he has enough toys.” Robert would moan until he saw something he thought was cute, and even more when he saw the joy in Aaron’s eyes at treating their little boy.

“But he loves the giraffe.” Aaron protested. “Don’t ya, mate?” He turned to Seb who only gurgled and ran his tiny hands through Aaron’s beard.

The shopping ended with several bags in their hands. They split them between the two of them so they could each take a hold of one of Seb’s hands as they left the shop. An easy way to give a feel for walking. They both held him up as his little feet took small wobbly steps, but steps no less, until he looked with the eyes that begged to be carried.

“How about we play a little game?” Robert cooed at Seb as if he understood what he was saying. “If you keep this up, me and daddy Aaron will help you fly every few steps as a treat. How does that sound?” Seb simply looked up at him and smiled.

Robert turned to Aaron, “what do you say?”

“I’m married to a child.” Aaron sighed as he rolled his eyes. Not that Robert bought it, not for a second. That grumpy git exterior hid the softest lad he'd ever known, especially when it came to their little boy.

 

~~~~

 

Once Seb’s giggles turned to yawns they decided to call it a day. If he managed a small nap on the drive back home, hey may just sleep through the night. Robert took the bags from Aaron’s hand, and Aaron quickly bent down to swoop Seb up into his arms. He held him close and held his little head close to his neck, breathed him in, and kissed the top of his head. “You sleepy, mate?” He asked knowing the answer. Once Seb began to yawn it was impossible to keep him awake, and god help anyone that woke him after.

Robert gathered all the bags into a single hand and pulled Aaron close to him with his free arm. Side by side they walked as Aaron carried their boy without a care in the world.

“Oh my. Would you look at that.” A woman spoke as she approached them. Her own arms were full of bags. “You are all just so precious.” She said smiling.

“Thank you.” Robert replied with a beaming smile. He dreaded nothing more than stranger's talking to him, Aaron hated it just as much, maybe more, but a compliment about his family wasn't something he could just ignore.

Aaron simply smiled and nodded, he couldn't help but notice she had began to walk beside them. Had the woman not reminded him of his own mum, he may have been annoyed by her presence, instead he took note how she kept adjusting the bags in her arms. “Do you...do you need help with those?” He asked gesturing to her bags.

“Oh, well aren't you a dear.” She replied. “If it's no trouble. I live just around the corner.”

Aaron turned to Robert. “Think you can hold him?” He asked.

“Oh, don't be daft.” The woman interjected.

“I'll be more than happy to hold the little one.”

It was bad enough that she had interrupted their walk, but now she was asking to hold his little squidge. This lady had some nerve. He'd have told her off if she didn't remind him of Chas, and Robert's nudge told him even he was picking up on what he was feeling.

“It's okay, me husband can hold him.” God, he'd never get tired of saying that word. Of calling Robert his husband.

It appeared that the woman herself loved hearing it as much as he did. “And you're married?” She nearly squealed. “You lot are too much.”

He couldn't help but smile at her ridiculousness. There she was, a stranger, and she was so gleeful about him and his family. As bizarre as it was, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for them. For his husband, for their son. It meant more to him than he could express.

“It's not trouble, love.” She smiled as she leaned down and placed the bags at Aaron's feet. “I don't mind.” She said as she held her arms out.

He turned to see Robert nearly laughing. The little shit was enjoying this. He finally gave in and gently handed Seb over to her, praying he'd stay asleep. The transfer was a success, he picked up the bags and they began walking towards her home. Robert went back to placing his arm around Aaron's waist, and the stayed close to the woman.

It wasn't long before she began asking them questions, one after another, all about their relationship. How long they had been together. If it had been love at first sight. How long they had been married. Finally, if they thought about any more kids. They told her what they could, leaving out all the dirty details of their relationship, those stories aren't for the faint of heart, and certainly not for stranger's.

As they neared her home the questions stopped, and instead she began speaking about her family, more to the point her son.

“I've been telling my boy he needs to find himself a man.” She said almost exasperated. “He needs one just like you two.”

Aaron smiled and nodded as did Robert, both giving themselves a look that spoke in volumes. They had gotten to a point where they could practically have a conversation simply with looks. This was the last time they offered help to a stranger.

“It's always work with him. Work and nothing else. He was seeing this nice boy not too long ago, but things didn't work out. He says it just wasn't meant to be, but I tell him it's work. He's always working. If he would only put just as much effort into his love life, he might just make something work. Maybe even with that nice boy.”

Again, both Aaron and Robert simply nodded and smiled. As they arrived to her home she opened the door and they went about making the switch back, a switch that couldn't have come any sooner. Aaron held Seb close to his chest and gently rocked him in place, making sure he wouldn't wake. She thanked them for their help and apologized for rambling on.

“Wasn't a bother.” Robert lied on their behalf. “It was nice meeting ya.” Again he lied.

“Such a gentleman.” She beamed. “You all have a wonderful wonderful evening.”

“Ta.” Is all Aaron said before turning and leading the way. Robert gave her one last smile and followed.

As soon as they heard her door shut behind them they both quietly burst into laughter. What a day.

 

~~~~

 

A stressful day. A long and stressful day, it had been for Alex Mason. All he wanted to do was crash, instead he was stuck with other commitments. He reached for his neck and squeezed tightly where he felt the most tension, hoping to relive some of it. At least it was a quiet evening out, and the weather wasn't so bad. Perhaps today could end on a better note. He looked through his satchel to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, and made sure the bottle of wine he had bought for the night was still tightly in place.

As he arrived to his destination, he took a deep breath knowing exactly what was coming, and rang the doorbell.

“Alex!” A woman squealed as she opened the door, her face was lit up with joy.

“Mum.” He answered and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Come in, sweetie.” She said making room for him.

As he walked in lifting the satchel over his head, she closed the door behind them and began telling him about her day, a pretty typical day for her, sounded just like every other day. Or at least that's how it started, until she told him about what happened on her way back home from the groceries.

She went on and on about a couple that help her carry her bags home for her, about how handsome the couple was, about lovely a couple they were, and what a beautiful fill they had. Then the rain really started to come down on him. It wasn't unusual to for her to get on him about his live life, but this couple seemed to have upped the ante.

“Mum, I don't need help with my love life.” He told her.

“Or lack thereof.” She retorted.

“Don't  hold back or anything.”

“I'm sorry, sweetie. I just...I saw how happy to boys were.” She sighed. “I just want that for you as well.”

And so did he. Everything she had told him about the couple. All of it. It's what he wanted for himself. It's what he wanted with Aaron. It what he thought he had a shot at. If only had had paid attention to all the signals. If only he hadn't gotten so attached so quick, he may be out looking for it again, with someone else. He couldn't help it though, Aaron had been special. Robert had to ruin it all. Fuck how he hated Robert. The man he couldn't compete with.

“Look.” His mother's voice said pulling him from his thoughts. “They let me take a picture of them.” She said as she handed him her phone.

He took the phone from her hand, slightly curious about this family that stole his mother's heart, and his stomach dropped instantly as he recognized the faces looking back at him. Aaron was smiling. A smile he didn't recognize. A smile he didn't realize Aaron could make. He looked happy. More than happy actually. He never looked like that with him. Not even close. Then he noticed how Aaron was looking at the little boy who had to be Seb, Robert's son. He looked at him as if he was his own. It was clear that he didn't just look at him that way, but he truly felt it. Finally, he saw the smug bastard to robbed him of this kind of future with Aaron.

Robert. Fucking Robert.

 

 

 


End file.
